The Mark of the Moon
by meowcubed3
Summary: A woman makes a terrible mistake with her powers. She meddled with destiny and must now pay the price. But instead she goes against every thing in an attempt to save herself and those around her.


The old woman was tired. She had been traveling a long time now. Her knarled fingers curled into her hands when a particularly large hill loomed in front of her.

"Gah, what is this land coming to when no one offers to help an elderly lady?" She grumbled and begain to trudge upward. "Does no one remember the stories? I could have sworn it was only yesterday that that rude youth called me a old witch. At least he got what he deserved." The old woman stopped and put a hand on her back.

"Agh! This back gets worse everyday." She tightened the scarf around head and hitched up her skirt so she could move off the path into the forest. Settling on rock farther into the woods the elderly woman notice the small cottage in a clearing a little while always. The woman got up and moved towards it. In front of the house stood a finely carved cradle. Leaning over the cradle the old woman could see a baby girl with dark wispy curls and gray blue eyes lay in it.

"My, my. What do we have here." Muttered the old woman. Unlike most babies the child did not cry when confronted with the hideous woman's long hooked nose, sagging skin and sharp teeth. Instead the child looked at her curiously as if trying to decide what to make of her. The crone picked up the girl and brushed back her fine hair. On the left side of the child's face, under the ear, a silver birthmark in the shape of crescent moon was revealed.

"Interesting. A strange one like me. Tell me little one, do you know what you are?" In response the child reached out to touch the face of the elderly woman.

"I suppose not. But one day you will. You may end up like me. Or not." The woman held the girl in her arms slowly rocking the child. Then she began to sing, crooning in a ragged voice.

"In a dungeon deep a princess pines

A big grey wolf his captive minds;

There, Baba Yaga in her mortar looms

Sweeping her traces away with her brooms;

There, Old Bones the Ogre hoards his gold,

There's Russian blood, there's Rus so old."

The crone smiled down at the child.

"How did you like that little one? You should do well to remember this song." The child merely smiled back, her eyes dancing. The cottage door opened and a frazzled young woman appeared.

"Who are you!? What are you doing with my baby!?" The mother shrieked in a panic."Get away from her!" The old woman snarled, baring her pointed teeth. She placed the child back in the cradle.

"Remember, you are different." Then she swept back into the forest leaving the young mother to fret over her child.

…

Alexandra was bored. She was all alone since everyone was at the fair. Why wasn't she at the fair? Because her mother had forbidden it.

_"You're always saying I need to spend more time with people my age! This is the perfect opportunity to do so." Alexandra' s mother shook her head_

_"I can't let you go off without supervision. You always manage to get into trouble when I'm not looking." The girl looked indignant._

_"Mama, what have I ever done that makes you think I can't be trusted?" Rubbing her temples, the worn out woman looked at Alexandra with an annoyed expression.__  
_

_"Let's see." She began to count off on her fingers. "You were treed by wolves when you wandered into the forest, you nearly drowned yourself when you fell off the rocks by the river, you almost burned down the village whe-"_

_"Alright, Alright! I see your point! But if you don't trust me now how can you ever trust me? I'm thirteen for crying out loud! Don't I deserve a little freedom?"_

_"You can have your freedom when you prove yourself responsible. You are not going to that fair and that's final!" Alexandra looked at her pleadingly, clasping her hands together as if praying._

_"But Mama-"_

_"I said you're not going! Who knows what trouble you could get up to at the fair." Alexandra' s shoulders slumped in defeat._

_"Now, I will be going over to the next town over to do the fittings for Lady Elena' s dress. I won't be back until after sunset. Please don't break anything." Alexandra' s mother leaned over and kissed the girl's dark hair, which Alexandra had inherited from her. Aside from a few grey streaks and wrinkles, Alexandra and her mother looked alike. Her eyes were the only thing she had inherited from her long dead father, which were a strange pale blue-grey color._

_"Be good." Alexandra just grumbled and refused to met her mother's eyes. Then Alexandra' s mother walked out the door with her shawl and sewing basket._

The streets were deserted. Alexandra leaned against the side of her house. She scowled. If everyone else was going then why the hell shouldn't she? Dashing inside to grab her shawl, Alexandra also pocketed a few coins. Grinning she braided her hair and walked to the fair.

…

The Fair was a flurry of movement and color. Stalls and stands full of exotic spices and fine fabrics. Alexandra craned her neck, trying to take everything in. Fortune tellers beckoned to her and merchants hawked their wares. Spring made everyone boisterous and joyful, especially after a long winer like the one they had this year. She passed by a stall with freshly backed cakes and could not resist spending her coins on one. Nibbling on it she heard the sound of music. Drawn to it like a moth drawn to a flame, Alexandra moved towards the laughter and music.

An old man played a fiddle in the middle of a cobbled square. Girls danced in a ring with their hands joined, giggling and turning about. Alexandra clapped along with the rhythm, not daring to enter the circle of dancers. For they all disliked her and her strange ways. Some people knew the words to the song and sang along. Then when that tune ended the old man began another one, one that sounded vaguely familiar to Alexandra. Unbidden the words sprang to her lips. She started to sing in a high clear voice.

"In a dungeon deep a princess pines. A big grey wolf his captive minds; There-"

The music suddenly stopped. Everyone stared at her.

"How do you know those words? This song has no verses." Asked the old man with the fiddle. He was looking at Alexandra with a strange expression. Alexandra backed up against a wall.

"I don't know, I mean I've never heard that song before." Alexandra felt her chest constrict. Then she ran. She didn't care where she was going just as long that she got away. Down alleys and crowded streets she ran knocking people down until she ran straight out of the town into the woods.

Out of breath, Alexandra leaned up against a tree. Then she noticed the woman. The woman was cooking over a fire but paused when she saw Alexandra.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here. I mean now I can see you're here, I'm not saying that you're not its just-" the woman held up a hand.

"Stop babbling child, I can not make a word you are saying. Alexandra immediately closed her mouth. The woman was obviously a gypsy. She had black hair and eyes, and was wearing a dark purple dress, a golden sash, large hoop earrings and had a light blue scarf holding back her hair.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Alexandra bit her lip. Most other times she would answer with her name but today was a strange day.

"I'm not really sure." This caused the woman to chuckle.

"Good answer. Now what can I do for you? You look upset." Alexandra tucked a stray hair behind her ear and thought.

"What is that?" Said the woman sharply.

"What is what?"

"The mark under your ear." The woman pointed to it.

"My scar? I've had since I was little when I accidentally fell."

"Oh." Seeming disappointed the woman returned to her cooking

"Why?"

"I was only remembering an old story. It used to be believed that one born with the mark of the moon would have great powers."

"Like magic?" Said Alexandra eagerly

"Magic." Scoffed the gypsy woman. "Magic is just tricks and illusions. True power is ingrained in what you say and do. When someone hurls angry words at a friend and curses them to wander the world. Or when an armless mother regrows her limbs by reaching to save her child from drowning. That is power."

"So everyone has some power. I wonder why some do not use theirs." Mused Alexandra.

"Good question." Then the church bells began to chime the hour in town. Alexandra realized how late it was.

"I have to get back before my mother does." Frantically Alexandra scrambled in the direction of the town.

"Wait!" Called out the woman. She untied her beautiful blue scarf and tossed to Alexandra. Alexandra reached up and caught it as it floated down.

"Thank you!" Alexandra yelled back over her shoulder as she ran. The gypsy woman merely shook her head.

…

Snow swirled in the air, blown around by the freezing wind. A woman with a blue scarf walked down the street. Her dark hair whipped around her revealing a mark in the shape of a crescent moon under her ear. Alexandra was looking for someone. In one of the gutters lay a drunkard in rags. She kicked him. Hard.

"Wake up!" The man did stir. Alexandra glanced around. Her gaze fell on a bucket of frozen over water. She picked up a nearby stick and used it to break the ice on the water. Then she lifted the bucket up and hurled its contents on the man. The man sputtered and sat up.

"What the hell?"

Alexandra sneered.

"Did I wake you?"

The drunkard gave her a look of absolute hatred.

What do you want sorceress? Come to inflicted more pain on me? I thought you got what you wanted. You gave that fool my throne, there is nothing more you can take from me." Alexandra looked around uncomfortably.

"I need your help." At this the man began to laugh hysterically.

"You, you need my help. No force on this earth could make me help you!"

"You were right! Is that what you want to hear? Listen I made a mistake. The man I put on your throne is even worse than you. He's a complete imbecile!"

"Go to hell!"

"You're a little late on that," snarled Alexandra. " I've been there and they threw me out!"

"Knowing you sorceress that's probably true. Alright, I will help you. But you most help me regain my kingdom."

"Done." Alexandra offered her hand to the man. After a moment he took it. She helped him stand. Then they walked off into the growing blizzard, and they soon disappeared in a flurry of white.


End file.
